Unforgivable
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Desejou não ter nascido, não existir, não saber jamais quem realmente fora simplesmente para não ter que viver aquele momento.


**Essa fic é RA a partir do momento em que Harry chega a Grimmauld Place no início do quinto livro. Ela vai conter cenas fortes de NON-CON e insanidade.**

**Eu não sei de onde ela veio. Ela ia ser uma long, mas eu tenho outros planos para algo assim com longs, e ia acabar sendo muito semelhante com outro projeto meu, então, virou uma oneshot.**

**Eu não me atrevo a dizer 'espero que gostem', porque 'gostar' não é algo aplicável a essa fic, mas que... não sei. Leiam. Revisem. Só.**

**Como último aviso: se você gosta de Sirius Black, essa fic não é pra você.**

**Acho que é só.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgivable <strong>

A casa toda estava silenciosa daquela maneira que só casas velhas que seriam perfeitas como cenário de filmes de terror conseguiam ser silenciosas. Nada de tranquilo no silêncio, nada de pacífico, apenas o medo de que algo que realmente estava no escuro iria vir e te pegar no meio da noite, quando você menos espera.

Harry estava inquieto. O calor do verão não era menor em Londres do que havia sido em Privet Drive, e o quarto abafado que ele dividia com Ron parecia ter menos ar do que o normal.

Desistindo de dormir, Harry colocou os óculos e saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho, decidido a ir até a cozinha e tomar água, olhar pela janela até o sol nascer, e então voltar para a cama, fingindo ter dormido a noite toda, como estava fazendo já há alguns dias.

Não pegou sua varinha. Por mais estranho que o sentimento fosse, estar na casa de Sirius, mesmo que a casa fosse o que era, fazia com que ele se sentisse seguro. Além do mais, ele certamente não queria acabar fazendo magia sem intenção, e condenar a si mesmo a uma expulsão antes mesmo do julgamento.

Chegando à cozinha, Harry espiou desconfiado pelo canto da porta, vendo a luz acesa. Quando viu que era apenas Sirius, sorriu um pouco e entrou, tímido.

"Hey, Padfoot.", disse com um sorriso incerto. Sirius parecia estar... ausente. Como se sua cabeça estivesse longe dali, mas ele fazia isso muito nos últimos tempos – provavelmente algum efeito de Azkaban ainda em sua memória.

"Hey, Jam... Hum, Harry.", seu padrinho respondeu por fim, sorrindo, ainda que parecesse meio confuso, como se não conseguisse juntar as peças do que estava acontecendo.

"Não consegui dormir.", Harry disse, decidindo ignorar o lapso, dando de ombros, explicando algo que nem mesmo lhe fora pedido, "O calor.", complementou, tomando a água que acabara de servir em um copo.

"O calor e essa casa.", Sirius resmungou, "O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou o homem, parecendo genuinamente confuso.

"O quarto estava abafado demais.", Harry usou como desculpa, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

Quando ergueu o olhar, Sirius o estava encarando e sorrindo um sorriso travesso.

"Vem,", ele disse, pegando Harry pelo braço, e levando-o escadas acima, "vamos conversar lá no meu quarto, enquanto todo mundo está dormindo ainda. Mais privacidade assim."

Harry sorriu, e largou o copo na mesa, acompanhando os passos apressados de Sirius até o quarto do homem – a única pessoa da casa que não precisava dividir quartos com mais ninguém.

Não tivera muito tempo para conversar com Sirius nos últimos dias – Hermione ou Ron sempre estavam por perto, e Remus e as outras pessoas da Ordem pareciam decididas a não deixar que ele ficasse sozinho com Sirius sem um adulto por perto. Mais de uma vez ele vira Remus olhando feio para Sirius quando seu padrinho o encarava, e ele podia jurar que ouvira o lobisomem sussurrar exasperado durante um jantar que 'Harry não era James'.

Na verdade, Harry ficava um pouco magoado que toda a proximidade que Sirius parecia ter com ele era porque ele era parecido com o pai, mas já não o incomodava tanto. Pelo menos era alguém que queria ele por perto, que mostrava afeição, mesmo que não fosse só por _ele_, e também pela memória de alguém de quem ele mal se lembrava.

Sirius entrou no quarto, puxando-o pela mão, e trancou a porta com três ou quatro feitiços rápidos, jogando a varinha sobre uma escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto.

"Privacidade, enfim!", o animago disse em voz alta. Harry olhou assustado para a porta, esperando ouvir alguém reclamar do barulho, mas Sirius só riu mais uma vez, "Não se preocupe. Coloquei uma barreira de som, ninguém vai nos ouvir.", o homem sentou na beirada da cama, tirando a camiseta velha que estivera usando até então, "Está mesmo muito quente esse verão.", resmungou, jogando a camiseta no chão, e estendendo o braço para Harry em seguida, "Senta aqui comigo."

Harry, um pouco indeciso, acabou indo se juntar a Sirius na cama dele. Não estava acostumado à intimidade com adultos – colegas de quarto, ok, eram crianças da mesma idade que ele, mas Sirius era definitivamente uma figura de autoridade. Por mais que o homem fosse imaturo e brincalhão, no fundo, ele via Sirius como o pai que ele queria ter tido, a família da qual ele queria ter feito parte, mesmo que conhecesse o homem tão pouco.

Harry sentou ao lado de seu padrinho, a Sirius logo sorriu para ele, passando um dos seus braços pelo seu ombro, puxando-o mais para perto.

"Sabe, eu senti muita saudade sua nessas férias.", o homem disse, seus lábios tocando os cabelos do menino mais baixo que ele, fazendo Harry sorrir, e permitir-se inclinar-se um pouco mais para o lado de Sirius, aproveitando o carinho que tão poucas vezes lhe era oferecido, e que ele quase nunca se sentia no direito de aproveitar, "Eu tomei um susto quando te vi lá na cozinha, Prongs!", Sirius continuou, sua mão agora firme na cintura de Harry, que enrijeceu o corpo todo quando ouviu Sirius chamá-lo pelo apelido de seu pai, "Não sei como você convenceu minha mãe a deixar você entrar aqui, ou como convenceu seus pais a deixarem você vir, mas eu prometo uma coisa.", ele disse a última parte em voz baixa, e Harry, mesmo que contrariado por ser confundido com seu pai, ergueu a cabeça para encarar Sirius, que agora estava muito perto dele, sua outra mão subindo para os cabelos de Harry, afastando-os dos olhos do garoto, "Eu vou compensar todo o trabalho que você teve para conseguir vir me ver."

Sirius se aproximou ainda mais, seus braços puxando Harry contra si, e Harry estava simplesmente sem reação, sem saber o que poderia fazer. Os lábios de seu padrinho movendo-se contra os seus, enquanto o homem o empurrava de costas na cama fez com que Harry acordasse do estupor em que estava, e tentasse afastar Sirius.

"Sirius! Pára!", ele pediu, sua voz trêmula de susto, e choque, e terror, mas o homem meramente se afastou um pouco, se posicionando melhor sobre o rapaz, prendendo-o com mais eficácia contra a cama, e riu baixo, antes de falar.

"Você sempre reclama, James, mas no fim das contas, sempre volta pedindo mais.", ele sussurrou, enquanto suas mãos entravam por debaixo da camiseta de Harry, o garoto tentando se afastar, Sirius rindo cada vez mais, enquanto seus lábios beijavam o pescoço do seu afilhado.

"Não, Sirius, pára, por favor. Você não está pensando direito!", Harry tentou, mas o homem meramente riu novamente, se afastando um pouco, puxando as calças para baixo num movimento rápido, e fazendo o mesmo com Harry, enquanto o menino tentava sair da cama.

Harry já estava conseguindo se levantar, quando Sirius o pegou pela cintura, e puxou-o até si, as costas de Harry contra seu peito, o menino tentando se afastar, e Sirius rindo, como se aquilo fosse parte de seu jogo.

"Ah, Prongs, admita que você sempre volta pra mim no fim das contas, mesmo depois que Lily concordou em casar com você.", ele disse, e isso fez com que Harry gelasse ainda mais, seu corpo todo rígido, incrédulo, sem conseguir formar nenhuma palavra ou reação, e Sirius pareceu tomar aquilo como o único consentimento que precisava, jogando o rapaz sobre a cama de bruços, beijando seu pescoço, afastando a calça do pijama, uma de suas mãos segurando as duas de Harry contra a cabeceira, enquanto a outra puxava o quadril dele até si.

"NÃO!", Harry finalmente gritou, mas Sirius não ouvia, movendo-se com lentidão atrás dele, dedos o invadindo, enquanto ele tentava se debater, "NÃO, não, não, por favor, não.", ele repetia, já sem saber se sua negação era pelo que Sirius estava fazendo com ele naquele instante, ou o conhecimento de que seu pai já estivera nesta mesma situação _enquanto estava noivo de sua mãe_.

Harry não conseguia pensar em nada, e se debatia quase sem força, sem saber como se livrar, o choque sendo tão imenso que suas reações foram cortadas, simplesmente, como se sua alma já não estivesse ali. A primeira lágrima caiu quando Sirius finalmente o penetrou, com um gemido de satisfação que fez com que Harry desejasse ser surdo, mudo e cego, para que não tivesse que ver ou ouvir o que estava ouvindo. Desejou não ter nascido, não existir, não saber jamais quem realmente fora simplesmente para não ter que viver aquele momento. Não tinha mais forças para tentar escapar de Sirius, seu corpo estava imóvel sobre a cama, suas lágrimas eram o único sinal de que não estava adormecido, enquanto Sirius se movia cada vez mais rápido, o machucando como nunca havia sido ferido antes – era preferível ter morrido nas mãos de Voldemort, era preferível não ter nunca descoberto que era um bruxo, era preferível uma vida com os Dursleys o chamando de _moleque_, e _esquisito_ a ter que viver o que estava vivendo agora.

Com um som mais alto que os outros, Sirius agarrou-se ainda com mais força a seu quadril, movendo mais algumas vezes antes de desabar sobre Harry, beijando seu pescoço, antes de finalmente se afastar, e deitar ao lado do menino.

E então por fim, vendo as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dele, estendeu a mão para perguntar o que havia de errado, afastando os cabelos dos olhos dele – olhos verdes.

Olhos verdes. Olhos de Lily.

Harry. Harry e não James, nunca James, nunca mais James.

Harry.

E então foi a vez de Sirius empalidecer, levantar da cama em horror e correr do quarto como se houvesse mil dementadores em seu encalço, deixando Harry e seus olhos assombrados para trás.

**x**

Remus chegou a Grimmauld Place cedo, antes mesmo que Molly Weasley tivesse acordado. Não sabia bem porque, mas sabia que deveria estar ali, _tinha de estar ali_ naquela manhã, e por isso saíra mais cedo do grupo de lobisomens que estava tentando convencer a se juntar ao lado de Dumbledore na guerra – não que ele estivesse tendo muita sorte, não havia nada que ele pudesse oferecer aos lobisomens que fosse melhor do que o que Voldemort oferecia, e se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, se não fosse por Harry, ele provavelmente ficaria feliz em juntar-se a um grupo qualquer e lutar pelo outro lado.

Não que ele fosse deixar qualquer um saber disso, jamais.

Havia um som estranho vindo de um dos quartos no primeiro andar, da biblioteca, mais precisamente, parecido com alguém chorando, e Remus imediatamente correu até lá, pensando ser alguma das crianças. Parou à porta de maneira assustado quando viu que, na verdade, era Sirius. Sem camisa, sentado no chão, com os joelhos inclinados, suas mãos apoiadas neles, e sua cabeça baixa, chorando e falando baixinho.

A princípio, Remus teve pena – Sirius não havia saído bem de Azkaban, e um ano morando em cavernas, disfarçado como um cachorro não havia ajudado em nada a sua recuperação, mas eles estavam em guerra, e Sirius era um foragido da polícia, não havia como buscarem ajuda para seu amigo. Era por isso que Remus tinha tanto medo de deixar Sirius com Harry. Sirius, que ainda via em Harry apenas James, que passava mais da metade do tempo agindo e pensando como se os treze anos em Azkaban não tivessem acontecido. E Remus sabia muito bem o tipo de relacionamento que Sirius e James tinham, mesmo depois que James havia conseguido sair com Lily. Para James, era só diversão, mas para Sirius havia sido, durante muito tempo, muito mais. É claro que Sirius não tinha medo que Harry fosse sucumbir aos charmes do padrinho – Harry via Sirius demais como um pai para que isso acontecesse -, mas Remus tinha medo que Sirius deixasse escapar que ele e James eram qualquer coisa mais do que amigos para Harry, e isso iria destruir o pouco que Harry conhecia e admirava no pai, e Remus não queria isso.

Aproximando-se, no entanto, a pena que Remus sentira transformou-se em preocupação. E quando conseguiu identificar os cheiros que sentia, o lobisomem sentiu sua preocupação dar lugar à fúria. Puxando Sirius pelo ombro, fez com que o homem o encarasse, suas lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo rosto assombrado, como se estivesse de volta a Azkaban.

"Moony, eu não queria, eu não pensei... Era... eu pensei que fosse... Eu não queria, Moony, eu não queria machucá-lo."

Compreensão atingiu Remus como um raio, e ele se desvencilhou da mão de Sirius que estava segurando a manga de sua camisa, e correu escadas acima, parando na porta do quarto de Sirius, abrindo-a devagar.

Harry estava sobre a cama, de bruços, de uma maneira que parecia desconfortável, e Remus podia julgar que ele não havia se mexido a noite toda. A pele pálida, o rosto coberto de lágrimas, sujo de sangue, e sêmen, e cheirando a medo e confusão, Remus se aproximou do garoto, vendo os olhos verdes e brilhantes de lágrimas buscarem seu olhar.

E foi como se toda uma barreira que Harry mantivera erguida durante toda uma vida tivesse simplesmente se desmanchado. Ele se atirou contra Moony, apertando-o contra si como se sua vida dependesse disso, e o bruxo nada mais pôde fazer que não segurá-lo de volta contendo o próprio choro, porque ele ainda sabia que ainda havia muito mais por vir para Harry do que o menino quebrado entre seus braços sabia naquele momento.

Em silêncio, Remus o limpou, e o vestiu, e o abraçou, confortando-o como desejou jamais ter de confortá-lo. E ainda em silêncio, Remus lançou um feitiço de desilusão sobre o menino, passou pela biblioteca onde Sirius ainda chorava, e saiu com Harry daquela casa amaldiçoada pela loucura.

Nas ruas de Londres, no frio da manhã, Harry e Remus se perderam na névoa, para nunca mais serem vistos.

A guerra começou e se findou, Sirius morreu em batalha, clamando por James, pedindo que viesse ajudá-lo. Severus, o único que sabia do que havia ocorrido na noite em que Harry Potter e Remus Lupin haviam desaparecido, fora a pessoa que lançou o feitiço que acabou com o animago.

Dumbledore morreu com uma maldição que não pôde ser contida. Os Weasley fugiram, em sua maioria, para a França. Os Granger foram com eles.

Voldemort tomou a Inglaterra, e ninguém se importava muito como que aconteceria lá, já que os outros países vedaram contato com a ilha.

Harry e Remus se tornaram nada mais que lembranças, cicatrizes fundas demais para serem curadas.

Sem volta, sem fim, e sem uma história para contar.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


End file.
